


Every Mother's Nightmare

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Nightmare, Panic, Pregnancy, Pregnant, dream - Freeform, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: Dana Barrett's life had taken a strange turn after moving into her apartment in 1984.  After meeting Peter Venkman, being possessed by Zuul and helping to resurrect a god of destruction, her life seemed to be plagued by misfortune.  Divorced and expecting her first child has left Dana mentally stressed and emotionally spent.  Too bad a good night's sleep is out of the question.





	Every Mother's Nightmare

Dana Barrett, newly divorced and eight months pregnant, eagerly awaited for her doctor's appointment and final check-up before her due date with her first born son, of whom she already decided to name Oscar. The wait itself wasn't long but she was feeling abnormally anxious on that day. It was her first appointment since her divorce and the adjustment to living alone without any financial support her emotional stress level was nearly pushed to her limit.

Thumbing through an old magazine in the waiting room Dana struggled to pay attention to the boring articles while the other women around her gossiped and prattled on and one about the joys of motherhood. As she absentmindedly turned the pages an article featuring a familiar face caught her eye.

It was Peter Venkman.

An article detailing the fall of the Ghostbusters and the rise of Peter's new TV show, "World of the Psychic", gave her a morose sense of regret. As much as Peter could drive her crazy with his immaturity and inability to commit she missed him dearly and thought about him often.

"Miss Barrett?" A nurse called for Dana from the receptionist desk. "The doctor will see you now?"

Setting aside the magazine Dana awkwardly got up from her seat and waddled over to the exam room. She could hear the whispering mutters of the judgmental women as she walked by and she could feel the cold glares from their insensitive eyes. Holding her head up high she walked through the room without bating an eye and gave the nurse an appreciative smile.

As Dana walked into the exam room she felt an odd chill in the air and the door swung shut behind her. She turned her gaze toward the door confusedly for a moment before sitting down on the exam table. The lights in the room flickered briefly before the door opened again and the doctor stepped inside the room.

"Hello Dana." The doctor greeted in an oddly impersonal and stern manner as he stepped into the room. The doctor was tall, thin and very pale. His eyes were a very light brown, almost amber in color with short cut hair of a very dark gray manner. "I will be examining you today."

"Okay... Nice to meet you doctor."

"Dr. Hyskos." The doctor introduced himself with a surprisingly sinister smile. "This is your firstborn, yes?"

"Yes." Dana confirmed. The air grew colder and made her skin chill. "A boy."

"A firstborn son. Excellent."

Dana rubbed her hands up and down her chilled arms before placing her hands protectively over her belly.

"Now, let's begin the examination." Dr. Hysoks sounded somewhat aggressive as he rolled the ultrasound machine over to the exam table where Dana was sitting. "Please. Lay back."

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable Dana reluctantly did as he was instructed and laid back on the table. Getting herself as comfortable as possible she lifted her pale blue blouse up and exposed her swollen belly for the doctor to see.

"Good. Very good." Dr. Hysoks gave a smile that sent a cold pulse through Dana's heart. "This is very good."

As Dr. Hysoks turned on the machine and prepared the gel to place over her stomach the lights in the room flickered for the second time and drew Dana's eyes upward to the ceiling. The lights resumed normal illumination as the wand of the ultrasound made contact with her skin, which made Dana jump a little in surprise.

"Let's see how our little one is developing..."

"That's an odd thing to say." Dana protested as she shot the doctor an angry look. She sat up slightly on the table, her eyes catching a glimpse of the monitor in the process. "I don't appreciate your attitude or-"

Dana's eyes went wide with terror as she caught a glimpse of a hauntingly familiar demonic beast's face on the screen. The grotesque snarling maw of the terror dog that had attacked Dana in her apartment four years ago had returned. The grim facade turned and snarled at her seemingly aware that she was staring at it.

"What in the hell?!" Dana panicked and pushed the wand from her stomach and tried to pull herself away from the doctor. "What have you done to him!?"

Dr. Hysoks turned to Dana and smiled. "The minion of Gozer."

A claw-like hand suddenly pushed outward from Dana's belly creating a macabre bulging shape that caused her to scream in utmost feat.

"A wonderful vessel."

"Vessel?!" Dana turned to look at the doctor only to see that he too had taken on a familiar and demonic form.

Who was once the human Dr. Hysoks was now the humanoid and androgynous form of Gozer the Gozerian. Its eyes were burning with a blood red and a dark smile creased its lips.

"The time has come, Zuul."

A horrific pain shot through Dana's abdomen as the terror dog within her began to thrash about in a desperate bid to escape her body. Dana cried out in pain as her stomach began to tear open.

"You cannot escape it." Gozer hissed violently. "I shall return to this world and you shall help me."

In a violent jolt Dana sat upright in her bed as an icy sweat ran down her face and soaked her through her nightgown. Dana looked around and realized that she was safe in her bed in her apartment. The baby kicked gently and she rubbed her hand over her belly.

It was all a terrible nightmare.

"Oh thank God!" Dana cried in relief as her sweat soaked locks fell before her tear filled eyes.

Alone in her apartment Dana cried and wished that she had someone to talk to. It was then she thought about Peter and was tempted to call his number, but their less than peaceful departure had made her reluctant to reach out to him. She needed a friend, someone she could trust and someone she knew she could confide in.

"Ray..."

After the Ghostbusters went under, and after of the reputations of the members had been tainted Dr. Ray Stantz had opened a bookstore in downtown Manhattan. Dana had visited him in the past and purchased a few prenatal and health books. With his business card on her nightstand she picked up the phone and gave her friend a call.

"Forgive me for waking you," she pleaded as she dialed the number. "but I didn't know who else to call!"

_**-The End(?)** _


End file.
